ZomBotany 2
'ZomBotany 2 '''is the 17th Mini-game a player will unlock, and is similar to ZomBotany, except harder; it's placed in a pool setting and is mainly known for the zombies crossed over with plants (see below). It is unclear why, but if you hypnotize a Peashooter Zombie or a Gatling Pea Zombie, it will shoot at your plants through the back of it's head, but will still eat other zombies. Attacking Zombies * in the plant selection screen.]]Peashooter Zombie - fires one pea at a time at your plants. *Wall-nut Zombie - has high health, as much as Zomboni or Zombie Yeti. *Squash Zombie - faster than most zombies, similar to Jack-in-the-Box Zombie; except squashes the first plant it meets. *Gatling Pea Zombie - fires four peas at a time at your plants. *Jalapeno Zombie - has a Jalapeno for a head, which detonates whole lane after a set fuse. *Tall-nut Zombie - has very high health, as much as a Gargantuar, and cannot be killed with one Squash or Potato Mine. In this mini-game, the various plant/zombie hybrids also have Ducky Tube versions, all except the Squash Zombie. Suggested Strategies Peashooting plants (requires eight to ten seed slots) *Coffee Bean *Squash *Lily Pad *Sea-shroom *Puff-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Sun-shroom *Tall-nut/ Wall-nut *Recommended: Imitater Wall-nut A Rake is strongly recommended. Start by building a column of Sunflowers at the back. Whenever a zombie comes just plant a Wall-nut (or Imitater Wall-nut) in the fifth or sixth column, and then plant a Peashooter in front of the Sunflowers. Once you have all six Sunflowers up, finish making the row of Wall-nuts and plant more Peashooters whenever a zombie appears. Once you have two Peashooters in each row, plant a Snow Pea in front of each, and then start replacing the Peashooters with Repeaters. Whenever a Squash Zombie appears, plant a Sunflower in front of it. If a Jalapeno Zombie appears, use a Squash on it before it can go off, although if it is the first zombie in the row and you have enough defenses you can also let the Peashooters kill it. If you brought the Tall-nut, you can replace the Wall-nuts with them, but it isn't necessary. Gloom-shrooms Requires 7 seed slots. *Sunflower *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Coffee Bean *Garlic *Potato Mine *Cherry Bomb *If you have extra slots, try an Imitater Potato Mine. A Rake is useful, but not necessary. On the second row from the top, build 4 Sunflowers. Then, build 4 Sunflowers on the second row from the bottom. If a zombie comes down one of those rows, plant a potato mine 4 squares in front of it if you have less than 4 Sunflowers and a potato mine is ready. Otherwise, plant a garlic in front of it, preferably in the 1st or 2nd columns (from the right). If for whatever reason a sunflower dies, just replace it. On any other lane, plant a Potato Mine at the end of the lane if a zombie comes. This includes zombies redirected by Garlics. Once all of your sunflowers are done, plant a Gloom-shroom in a row with a garlic at the end ASAP, then plant one in the other lane that you have sunflowers in ASAP. (If you do not have a garlic in one of the lanes with sunflowers at this time, plant it before you plant the Gloom-shroom in that row.) You want to plant these Gloom-shrooms as far towards your house as possible without digging anything up. If you don't manage to get the Gloom-shroom up in time, and there are zombies coming towards your house, don't be afraid to use a potato mine (for 1 zombie) or a cherry bomb (for 2 or more zombies). Plant a second garlic in the second and fifth rows, so that there are 2 Garlics at the end (as depicted in the picture). Continue to plant Gloom-shrooms in the two rows. Plant them evenly (so that you do not, for example, have 3 Glooms in 1 row and 1 in the other). Once both rows have 3 Gloom-shrooms, dig up your rightmost 2 sunflowers and plant Gloom-shrooms there. You should now have 3 Sunflowers, 4 Gloom-shrooms, and 2 Garlics in each lane. Throughout this process, and afterwards as well, keep an eye on your Garlics! A Gatling Pea Zombie can mow down your Garlics with ease, and a Squash can take out your first garlic as well. Make sure that if a Garlic dies, you replace it immediately. In fact, if a Garlic is near death, you should replace it immediately as well, but prioritize replacing dead Garlics over replacing near-dead ones. For Gatling Pea Zombies in the second or fifth rows, if it takes out a Garlic, plant a Garlic on top of it. If for whatever reason it begins to attack your Gloom-shrooms, use a Cherry Bomb on it immediately. If a Tall-nut Zombie comes down a land row (first or sixth rows; this includes zombies that are diverted by Garlics to these rows), and you do not have 4 Gloom-shrooms in the adjacent row yet, plant a Potato Mine at the end of the lane. If your Potato Mine is on cooldown somehow, or a Tall-nut Zombie comes down a pool lane such that you do not have 4 Glooms in the adjacent lane, dig up one of your sunflowers and plant a Cherry Bomb there when the zombie comes close enough. Four glooms is sufficient to kill a Tall-nut Zombie; 3 Glooms is insufficient. Alternate Strategy *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Wall-nut *Cattail *Potato Mine *Twin Sunflower *Chomper *Squash *Optional: any instant kills you want to add, or Imitater for any of the cheap defenses above Use the back of the pool as your sun-generation stronghold, nearly from the beginning: fill the back two columns in the pool with Lilypads and then Sunflowers. Use the rake and cheap defenses like Potato Mines, Squashes, and Wall-nuts to keep the zombies from getting into your house. As soon as possible, get those Sunflowers upgraded to Twin Sunflowers, get Cattails planted, and get Wall-nuts in front of the Cattails. As the action heats up, add Chompers to the defensive mix. If you can get two columns of Cattails behind two columns of Wall-nuts, it's a fairly easy thing to manage defense on the four lawn rows. Alternate Strategy 2 *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Wall-nut or Tall-nut *Cattail *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Snow Pea *Squash *Garlic Start by creating sunflowers along the top row, starting with the left and moving right. Use a Garlic if a zombie happens to appear in the top row. Don't worry you have plenty of time to kill them before they get to the end, so relax and concentrate on getting sun. Mirror this along the bottom, using the Squash to kill them off before they get to the mowers. Grab two Garlic at the end of each each row of Sun, if you don't have it already. Until you see a water zombie, lay Spikeweed at the front of rows 2 and 5. As soon as you see a water zombie, get a Lily Pad in the opposite pool row as the Zombie with a Cattail on top. As soon as possible put down a Wall-nut in the 5th or 6th column in front of the new Cattail. Continue by filling out Cattails behind the water Wall-nut, leaving one space for a Snow Pea, and filling in Spikeweed and Spikerock in rows 2 and 5. Once that row of water is full, do the same in the other. Once you have enough Spikeweed to make a difference, lay a Wall-nut and a Snow Pea in rows 2 and 5 as well, to make it even more effective. Replace Wall-nuts as necessary, you win. If you do not have enough slots then drop the Snow Pea , because it could easily be done by adding only Spikeweed and Spikerock in rows 2 and 5, and skipping the Wall-nuts in these rows. Variation of Alternate Strategy 2 (requires nine seed slots) *Potato Mine *Imitater Potato Mine *Squash *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Cattail *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Garlic Garden Rake would also help. Start by planting as many sunflowers as possible in the top lane unless the garden rake appears in that lane. If so, plant your sunflowers in the bottom lane instead. Kill the first zombie using the garden rake. With the next few, unless they appear in your sunflower-planting rows (which is when you should put garlic down), you should place a potato mine/imitater potater mine/squash in that lane. Remember to plant your squash near the zombie and your potato mines further away from it. You should now have enough sun for a Cattail. Plant one to take care of the next few. Keep adding Spikeweed/Spikerock in the second and fifth lanes for extra offense. While that is happening, you should have 2 garlics at the end of the edge rows, with the rest of the lane filled with sunflowers. If not, continue planting until you have this. By this time, zombies should have arrived in the pool already. Plant garlics on Lily Pads about 4 squares from the end. This is your weak, cheap but fast-recharging shield for your Cattails, which you should keep planting until you have at least 8 of them (2x4). General Tips: Keep refreshing your garlic. Keep upgrading your spikeweeds and your lily pads. Don't forget: Garlic is a VERY important plant. Alternate Strategy 3 (ten slots)thumb|300px|right|A guide for the minigame. *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Lily Pad *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Garlic/Puff-shroom (in front of Squash Zombies) *Coffee Bean *Hypno-shroom (for Nuts zombies) *Squash You can use melons to kill those pea-shooting zombies fast and Hypno-shroom for the nuts one, while the Puff-shroom to deal with Squash Zombies (''do not wake them up as this wastes your Sun). This strategy needs lots of sun so you may bring a Twin Sunflower to rack up your total sun as well if you have the 10th slot already. Alternate Strategy 4 ( All Instants ) You will need *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Potato Mine *Cherry Bomb *Squash *Imitater Squash *Coffee Bean *Ice-Shroom *Doom-Shroom *Lily Pad thumb|right|250pxBecause of Jalapeno Zombies and Gatling Pea Zombies. This is much safer to do by making use of the pool for Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers. simply use Potato Mine for those pea-shooting Zombies and use Squash and Imitater Squash to protect the pool lanes. Squash should priority pool lanes over other lanes and make sure to take care of Jalapeno Zombies that appear on the pool immedietly. Use ice shroom when you need to buy some time for Doom shroom and squash. Sunflower should be able to kill Squash Zombies. Also do not waste squash on Tall-nut Zombies ~ let Doom-shroom and Cherry Bomb handle it. Alternate Strategy 4 (Flaming Pea) Choose this plants: *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Torchwood *Potato Mine *Squash *Wall-nut *Tall-nut *Peashooter or Repeater *If you have 9 seed slots, choose both Peashooter and Repeater *If you have 10 seed slots, choose Gatling Pea, Imitater Wall-nut or Imitater Tall-nut Plant 10/12 Sunflower on back column. If the first zombie come to a lane with Sunflower, plant Wall-nut on column 6 then Squash it. If the first zombie come to a lane without Sunflower, use Potato Mine. If the next zombie come to row with Sunflower but no Wall-nut, use Tall-nut on column 6 and Peashooter. If Squash Zombie appear, plant Sunflower in front of him. If Jalapeno Zombie appear, Squash him before get to defensive plant. But the both can easly kill if you have 3 flaming pea on that lane, except there is Tall-nut Zombie in front of them. If Tall-nut Zombie appear, make sure you have Peashooter, Repeater and Torchwood on that lane (for 8 slots without Repeater, use 2 Peashooter, a Torchwood and Tall-nut). Zombies in ZomBotany 2 Gat.jpg|Gatling Pea Zombie Peashoot.jpg|Peashooter Zombie Squash Zombie.jpg|Squash Zombie Jalapeno.png|Jalapeno Zombie Tall Nut Zombie.jpg|Tall-nut Zombie Wall Nut zombie.jpg|Wall-nut Zombie Trivia *It is the "sequel" to ZomBotany with no 2 added. See Also *ZomBotany *Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Category:iPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PS3 Mini-games Category:Expert-Difficulty minigames